


Written In The Stars

by HanShootsFirst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Crush, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, France (Country), Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Police, Romance, Runaway, Russia, Secret Crush, Spain, Trains, True Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanShootsFirst/pseuds/HanShootsFirst
Summary: During the mid 1800's, Jaques Martin is sent off to Russia to meet a woman who is to be his bride, a woman he has never met. But on the three day train ride, his life becomes intwined with a man with a dark past, and he is forced to choose between his happiness and his morals.





	Written In The Stars

October 23rd, 1874

 

"Bless me father, for I have sinned." I said, my trembling voice only over a whisper. It was hard to ignore the butterflies in my stomach, and the constant waves of nausea.

The priest nodded ever so slightly. "How long has it been since your last confession, child?"

"Never. I-I was a Protestant until I wed. Yesterday. My wife figured the first thing I should do for conversion was to c-come to confession."

"My child, there is no reason to be nervous." The priest reached over and squeezed my shoulder. "This is a place for love and forgiveness. Free of judgment."

I nodded, although I could barely understand what he was saying, due to his heavy Russian accent. "In the past few weeks before my marriage, I have had carnal interactions out of wedlock. I have taken the Lord's name in vain, and I..."

"Yes?"

I gulped, now questioning all my choices. The Confession box I was in began to feel tighter and tighter, and my throat began to squeeze. Sweat dripped down my face and it took everything I had not to collapse right there on the spot or slip into flashbacks. Flashbacks of echoing gunshots, screams. Blood, all over my hands.

"Child, this is a place for forgiveness." The priest repeated, the wrinkles on his forehead becoming more prominent as he raised his bushy grey eyebrows up in concern. I could tell that the priest was a handsome man in his youth - whisks of dark brown hair stuck out from his white, he was tall despite his old age, with large cheekbones and blue eyes that looked like the sea. Not my type, perhaps, but admirable nonetheless.

Focusing on that helped calm me down enough to breathe. Enough to forget, though it only lasted a couple moments.

"It is a long story, father. It is not one I can just confess, without background."

"Of course. Take your time, my child. I am listening, and so is the Lord." He said, his croaky voice full of compassion, and I actually believed him. I believed that he was willing to listen, and that, perhaps someday, my sins would be forgiven.


End file.
